Naruto's Bizarre Encounter In The Manga Section
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Naruto goes to buy some manga, but ends up encountering Itachi Uchiha! Why is he here? And will Naruto's friends help fight him? And more importantly, why the heck is Sasuke on crack?


Author's Note: I started thinking about Itachi and then this story just came to me all of a sudden. I'm not a Itachi fangirl but I'll give the guy a chance in a story. Keep in mind that the story was randomly made, this story takes place in Shippuden, Naruto is pretty dumb, and manga exists in the Naruto World. The story also has possible OOC moments. And 'Laruto' is a parody of 'Naruto'. That's kind of a joke I threw in for humor. This story is probably short.

* * *

Naruto's Bizarre Encounter In The Manga Section:

It was morning in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Everything was peaceful, and nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

And Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the streets of the village to get to the bookstore.

"I can't wait to get the new manga of Laruto!" Naruto said as he walked to the bookstore.

At The Bookstore...

Naruto finally walked up to the building.

"I'm finally here!" Naruto said.

Suddenly he looked over and saw Kakashi reading a manga book while giggling.

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he walked over to him.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi suddenly jumped and turned around.

"Uh...Naruto! Um...just hanging around..." Kakashi said.

Naruto pointed at the manga Kakashi was reading.

"I can't believe your reading something other then that Make Out Tactics book I gave you when I returned to the village.

"That junk? Please! I don't read that anymore!" Kakashi said as he leaned against the building.

Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad! That stuff was nothing but a waste of time!" Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You got that right, this is way more entertaining!" Kakashi said.

"So...what are you reading?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...nothing." Kakashi said as he took a few steps back.

Naruto rose an eyebrow then grabbed the manga and flipped to a random page.

On the page, there was a panel that had a picture of a beautiful woman without clothes on kissing a stupid looking man with a bleeding nose.

Naruto gagged and threw the manga over his shoulder which Kakashi caught.

"Yuck!!! That was horrible!!! I'm going to go inside the shop and try to get that image out of head!" Naruto said as his face turned green.

Then he walked inside the shop.

Kakashi just sighed and continued reading the manga.

Inside The Bookstore...

It was an average looking bookstore with different book sections.

Naruto walked straight to the manga section.

In The Manga Section...

Naruto walked up to Rock Lee who was already there browsing the shelves.

"Hey Bushy Brows!" Naruto greeted as he smiled.

Rock Lee looked up.

"Hey Naruto!" Rock Lee greeted.

"I was looking for the new Laruto book." Naruto said.

Rock Lee smiled.

I was looking for the new Dragon Ball Z book!" Rock Lee said.

He then continued his search for the manga as Naruto did too.

After a few minutes Naruto growled in frustration.

"Oh c'mon! Where is it?!" Naruto asked.

Rock Lee sighed.

"Naruto! You have to be patient! You will find it!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto sighed and continued scanning the shelves.

Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me. I wasn't..." Naruto said but trailed off when he saw the person.

It was Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto was wide eyed.

"Itachi!?" Naruto said in shock.

Itachi just stared at Naruto.

Rock Lee found the new Dragon Ball Z book and then looked up at Itachi.

"Naruto, who is this? He looks like Sasuke a little bit." Rock Lee said.

Naruto growled.

"That's Itachi Uchiha. He's Sasuke's older brother and he's in with the Akatsuki, and he wants to capture me and extract the fox out of me for evil reasons!" Naruto said.

Itachi crossed his arms.

"That's right. That was impressive that you remembered me. However, I'd expect nothing less from a jinchuriki host." Itachi said.

Rock Lee got into a fighting position.

"For whatever reason you have come here, you will not take Naruto!" Rock Lee said.

Naruto smiled.

"I knew you'd be on my side, Bushy Brows!" Naruto said.

Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"Who's this weirdo?" Itachi asked.

Rock Lee perked up.

"I am Rock Lee! The Leaf Village's Handsome Devil, and future husband of Sakura Haruno!" Rock Lee said as he posed like Guy and his teeth sparkled.

Itachi looked confused.

"Okay...look, I'm not here for-" Itachi said but was cut off by Sasuke.

"BROTHER!!!" Sasuke shouted in rage from in front of the manga section.

Naruto looked shocked that Sasuke was there.

Itachi turned and looked at Sasuke.

Rock Lee got back into a fighting position.

"Don't worry, Naruto! I'll back you up, OH! There's the new manga of Inuyasha!" Rock Lee said.

Rock Lee totally forgot about an Akatsuki member trying to take Naruto and started reading the Inuyasha manga.

Sasuke scowled.

"Brother, I hope your ready to die! I may not have got you the last time, but I will get my revenge!" Sasuke said evilly.

Rock Lee was still reading the manga.

Sasuke fired up his chidori.

"You will not get away! All this time of building my hatred, I've finally gotten strong! PREPARE TO DIE!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted as he ran to Itachi with his chidori burning with rage.

Itachi did nothing but stare.

Naruto looked shocked.

"S-Sasuke is...is here..." Naruto said in shock.

Sasuke charged at Itachi but Itachi jumped up and easily blocked the attack by grabbing Sasuke's wrist and slinging him into the shelves of manga.

All the manga fell to the floor as did Sasuke.

And Naruto watched in confusion.

The impact made a rough vibration which caused Rock Lee to fall to his face and his Inuyasha manga to fly out of his hands.

Rock Lee looked up with his arm extended.

"My manga!!!" Rock Lee shouted.

Itachi crossed his arms and sighed.

"Foolish little brother. You can never ever get me." Itachi said.

Sasuke growled and tried to stand up but then Sakura and Ino suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Sasuke!!! We missed you!!!" Ino said.

Tears of joy ran down Sakura's eyes.

"I'm so glad your back!!!" Sakura said.

Sasuke growled again.

Then Naruto jumped in front of Itachi.

"You jerk!! I don't know why your here, but if you mess with Sasuke, you mess with me!" Naruto said as he fired up his rasingan.

Then Sakura, Rock Lee, and Ino stood behind Naruto.  
"Same with us!" The three said at once.

Sakura was balling her hands into a fist while cracking her knuckles, Ino was scowling and her hands were radiating with chakra, and Rock Lee was in a fighting position.

Itachi sighed.

"Hold it!" Itachi said.

The four rose an eyebrow.

Itachi rolled his eyes at them.

"I came here to get some One Piece manga. Not to get Naruto, or start a fight." Itachi said.

He picked up two One Piece mangas and walked away while muttering something about 'the Leaf Village is full of idiots'.

Naruto sighed and his rasingan died down, Sakura fell to the floor, Ino's hands stopped radiating with chakra, and Rock Lee looked confused.

Naruto finally spoke up.

"Well...at least Sasuke is back!" Naruto said happily. "Right Sasuke? ...Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Sasuke who just stood up.

Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Please! I'm not staying!" Sasuke said as he back flipped to the store's exit.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Peace out, losers!" Sasuke said as he did a peace sign.

Then Sasuke ran out the door while screaming at the top of his lungs 'Orochimaru rules!'.

Sakura and Ino blinked in confusion.

"...Do you think being Orochimaru's servant has made him crazy?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. But he was already a freak to begin with!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Naruto then picked up the new Laruto manga from the pile of manga on the floor.

"I'm just glad I found what I was looking for!" Naruto said as he flipped to a random page of the manga.

Then Rock Lee looked up from the Dragon Ball Z manga he was reading.

"Did you say something, Goku?" Rock Lee asked.

Naruto sighed, Sakura passed out, and Ino smacked her forehead.

Meanwhile...

Itachi was in the Akatsuki hideout reading the One Piece manga he 'borrowed' from the bookstore.

Then Deidara walked up.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Deidara asked.

Itachi continued to read the manga.

"One Piece manga." Itachi replied.

Deidara looked shocked.

"Hey! Don't read manga! We are manga ourselves! Your breaking the forth wall!" Deidara said.

Then Deidara turned to the audience.

"Right?" Deidara asked the audience.

End.

* * *

How's the story? I know it's probably not too good. It might be a little stupid. I was bored when I wrote the story. I'm still working on The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip. And I'm working on a new story with the sand siblings called Family Torn Apart? That story should be up soon. So read and review this story and tell me what you think!


End file.
